


The Everyday Life Of A Gay and Genderfluid Bodybuilder

by Pokemook530



Series: Life of a Gay and Genderfluid bodybuilder [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid, Homophobia, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Let's look into the normal everyday life of Rashid Khatri, an Indian professional bodybuilder who identifies as both gay and genderfluid.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Life of a Gay and Genderfluid bodybuilder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021971





	The Everyday Life Of A Gay and Genderfluid Bodybuilder

**Author's Note:**

> Here's is what Rashid looks like
> 
> https://wallpapercave.com/w/wp4587767
> 
> Here's what Blizzard looks like
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/530017449876935898/

Rashid Khatri was woken up from the rapid licks of his Siberian Husky Blizzard who kept on licking his face in an effort to wake him up. "Okay, okay I'm up. You win." Rashid said sitting up from his bed in his Los Angeles home, his long neck length black hair in disarray. After hearing his owners pleas Blizzard stop his licking. "Good morning baby." Rashid said in a soft voice before kissing Blizzard on the nose and that caused the dog to jump off the bed and into his doggie bed. "Okay honey, you win come on let's get you something to eat." Rashid said getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen with Blizzard following him.

They made it to the kitchen and Rashid poured Blizzard some dog food into his bowl and he happily chowed down which made Rashid giggle. "Your so adorable." Rashid said petting his dog's fur than he heard his apple phone ring in his bedroom and he went to answer it. "Hello?" 

"Hey Rashid, how ya doing babe!" Rashid recognized this loud and bombastic voice anywhere. "Good morning Priyanka, I'm fine thank you." His childhood friend and fellow bodybuilder Priyanka Chopra was on the phone. She always had this loud and confident attitude to her which balanced out Rashid's gentle and caring personality. "After you get yourself together meet me at our local gym alright honey, I got something to tell you." She said

"Uh okay."

"Good ciao baby." she said before hanging up and that left time to do his daily routine. Which included taking a shower, brushing his teeth and eating breakfast which included high protein because as a bodybuilder, he needs to eat a lot of protein. After breakfast he went pick his outfit in his closet which consists of lot of feminine and cute clothing. But finding cute outfits in his size is difficult so he makes his own clothing, so that why he won’t be embarrassed going to store and getting stared at in the lady’s section. After looking through his closet for 10 minutes he found an outfit which was a cute pink Hello Kitty shirt that hung off his shoulders along with a short white skirt which reveled the black short tights that stop directly above the knees he has underneath it as he was embarrassed to wear underwear under his skirts. He put on his pink and white double strap high top sneakers before going to the mirror to fix his hair, he combed it and pulled it back into a long ponytail with a white band. He grabbed his pink duffel bag. "Come on Blizzard, let's go to the dog sitter." Rashid said and Blizzard came , than the pair walked out the door. Rashid took Blizzard to his next door neighbor who was Blizzard's dog watcher while Rashid is at work or working out. Rashid knocked and the door and an Irish man with long red hair and beard answered the door. "Hey Rashid, how are you today?" The man asked "I'm fine Sheamus, I need you to watch Blizzard today. Is that okay." Rashid said

"Sure I don't mind. Anything for you." Sheamus said and Rashid smiled as he handed Blizzard to Sheamus's collar.

"Alright you behave yourself Blizzard and thanks again Sheamus." Rashid said walking away to head to the gym, as he was walking many people did give him the stick eye as they were surprised that someone so big could wear things so feminine. After a short while he made to the local gym where he workouts, everybody there knew him by name. He felt very at ease here, almost like a second home to him.

"Hey Rashid, don't you look adorable today." A fellow bodybuilder Maxwell said as he came up and slapped Rashid backside which made him yelp. "Thanks Max. Please stop doing that." He said as he saw his friend waving at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rashid's Home
> 
> Link:https://www.mymove.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/GettyImages-147205632.jpg
> 
> His Bedroom
> 
> Link:https://previews.123rf.com/images/iriana88w/iriana88w1408/iriana88w140800264/30507671-luxury-bedroom-interior-with-rich-furniture-and-scenic-view-from-walkout-deck.jpg


End file.
